The present invention relates to certain iminophenylthiazolidine herbicide compounds, compositions, processes and methods of use.
There are a number of different types of herbicides presently sold commercially, and these fall into two general categories. The categories are pre-emergence and post-emergence herbicides. The pre-emergence herbicides are normally incorporated into or applied to the soil prior to the emergence of the weed plants from the soil, and the post-emergence herbicides are normally applied to plant surfaces after emergence of the weeds or other unwanted plants from the soil. Some herbicides are effective both as pre- and post-emergence herbicides. The iminophenylthiazolidines of this invention fall into that category.